


Kinktober: 2. Begging

by TeaBeast



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bottom McCree, Dom/sub, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overwatch - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Shibari, Top hanzo, dom Hanzo, sub McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBeast/pseuds/TeaBeast
Summary: Hanzo finds doing paperwork to be a much more enjoyable experience when he has a bound McCree under his desk.





	Kinktober: 2. Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Playing catchup on these as I missed a few days! Apologies!

“Now what did I say, Jesse? _Use your words._ ”

Jesse let out a panting groan of frustration; his throat raw from all the strangled little noises that Hanzo had managed to pull from him in the last hour. Or was it two hours now? He'd lost all sense of time and every sense had zeroed in on the sole of one pristine leather shoe pressed almost painfully against his erection. The cockring secured snugly at the base came a very close second to taking his attentions; just tight enough so that he could feel his rapid pulse thundering through his groin.

“How do you expect me to give you what you _want_ when you won't even tell me?”

Slowly the cowboy managed to open his eyes after a particularly hard press to his throbbing cock. His gaze travelled up long slender legs encased in perfectly tailored suit trousers, took in the broad leather chair and desperately tried to sneak a look at Hanzo's groin. He needed to know that the other man was just as effected by this as he was. But unfortunately for Jesse, Hanzo's groin was neatly covered in the stack of paperwork he was reading through.

“Eyes up here.”

He was startled out of his thoughts by a rolled up sheaf of papers swatting the top of his head. Wide eyes shot upwards to meet the narrowed ones of his dominant; a sneering gaze that took in the mess he was fully. Jesse licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the vibrating buttplug charging to life for what seemed like the hundredth time. His words died on his lips and all he could manage was a sobbing moan as his eyes teared up.

Hanzo smiled.

The small, smooth contraption was turned over and over in slender fingers and Jesse watched it with mouth dry and agape. The pad of Hanzo's thumb pressed over the barely visible button again and Jesse's entire body jerked with a yell. The icy blue ropes tightened as his arms bound behind his back tensed and strained to be released. Breathy, gasping moans fell from bitten lips as he tried desperately to put together coherent words.

“What was that, Jesse? _Didn't quite catch it_.”

It was a wonder how that voice could be so smooth and soft, yet have sharp edges and be so clipped. So quiet that sometimes Jesse had to strain to hear and yet be so precise and commanding. On his knees naked and bound in front of Hanzo was the only place Jesse wanted to be right now. And he'd do anything he asked of him, anything at all. But as the vibrations grew stronger, he struggled to obey the most simple order.

“ _Speak_.”

The small remote control was placed carefully on the desk and Jesse made soft little grateful sobbing sounds as Hanzo's gloved hands cupped his face. Leather pressed to tear-stained skin as thumbs swiped under the cowboy's eyes. This moment of sweetness, of a gentle touch gave Jesse the strength to obey. He shuffled closer until he was kneeling between Hanzo's spread legs, his chest pressing to the seat of the chair; paperwork fallen to the side, scattered, forgotten.

“Please... _Fuck_... Han... C'mon... Lemme come... Please. _Need to_... Fuckin' **need** to.”

Hanzo said nothing. Simply continued to stroke Jesse's face and hair as if he were some kind of pet. But his eyes had lost their hard edge and there was a sense of awe glittering in their depths. That look made Jesse feel so beautiful and so wanted. There was a sense of pride in being able to get Hanzo Shimada to look at you. Especially like that. Like Jesse was the most important person in the world.

“Lemme come. Please please _please_... _**Sir**_... Haven't I been good? I been so **good** , right?”

His words were coming out in a rush, falling over each other in their attempts to be heard. His cheeks flushed red and his hair damp with sweat, muscular form trembling beneath the entrapment of beautifully tied ropes. His body ached and his knees were starting to hurt, but he'd be good. He'd be so so good. He could do this. For him.

“ _Good boy_.”

If he'd been able, Jesse would have come from those words alone. His cock jerked and pre leaked from the swollen, reddened head. He tried his best to keep looking at Hanzo's face as the archer leaned down and deftly unfastened the cockring. Jesse's shoulders sagged in relief and he let out a ragged breath. Holding his gaze worked out in the cowboy's favour as now he got to watch Hanzo slowly remove one leather glove with his teeth.

“Oh _fuck_... Thank you... I...”

His words were suddenly cut off as those long, skilled fingers wrapped around Jesse's cock. No movement yet, just a firm grip. The slightest shift... The swipe of thumb-pad across swollen head.

“ _ **Come.**_ ”

 


End file.
